The Haunted House
by NoEarlyBird
Summary: Halloween oneshot in which the Bladebreakers dare to enter a theme park's Haunted House attraction.


Disclaimer: I don't make money with this, and sadly don't own the rights to this show.

* * *

 **The Haunted House**

* * *

"Hey guys! Guys! Let's go in there!" Tyson said.

"Go where?" Max asked.

The blonde Blader had been studying the theme park's map with Ray to come up with a route that would allow them to do most of the rides and attractions in one day. Meanwhile Kai was standing a bit to the side, hands shoved deep into his pockets and an exceptionally grumpy expression on his face. One would think they were in a field trip to the dentist's office, and not a Halloween-decorated theme park! The excitement on Tyson's face was enough for the both of them though - maybe even more.

" _There_!"

Tyson pointed at nothing less than the haunted house. Max frowned. Haunted house was possibly not his favorite attraction.

"Must we?"

"Oh come on, it's Halloween! We have to go!"

"Go where?" Ray now asked.

His golden eyes scanned the area.

"Oh, the haunted house," he deducted. "Aren't those incredibly dull?"

"They are scary!" Max whined.

"Don't be such a sissy," Tyson said.

"What do you think, Kai?" Ray asked.

If he was hoping for Kai to put an end to the haunted-house-discussion, he was in for a disappointment. Kai just shrugged.

"Well, regarding Kai's overall limited facial reaction I'd say he's stoked about the idea and we should totally go now!" Tyson said.

He grabbed Max by the arm and dragged him towards the entrance. Ray sighed.

"Looks like we'll have to endure bad make-up and horrible acting skills for the next fifteen minutes. Let's go, Kai."

Kai let out a low growl, but followed Ray to the entrance where the other two were already waiting.

Tyson was practically bouncing with excitement. He still had Max's sleeve in his right, just in case. Tyson now grabbed Ray as well and pulled both his teammates with him. He'd have no doubt done the same with Kai, if only he had a third arm.

Slowly the four boys made their way into the darkness that lay ahead. A door fell shut behind them, and it was pitch black.

Max whimpered.

"Wow. A dark room. Scary," Ray commented dryly.

"They're just setting the mood. It'll get better, you'll see," Tyson said.

Kai said nothing.

Once their eyes had adjusted enough to make out the way, they began their tour of the haunted house. They turned a corner and stood in a small, dimly lit room. Fog was drifting across the floor and bits and pieces of cloth were hanging from the ceiling to block their view. Occasionally, they could hear the creaking of floorboards and rustling sounds.

Again, Max whimpered.

"Someone's gonna jump at me, I just know it."

"Then what are you scared off?" Tyson asked.

"Someone jumping at me."

"Relax," Ray said and walked ahead. "It's just going to be a poor college student in self-made shitty make- AAAAAAAH!"

The person that jumped at Ray might be a poor college student, but the make-up was by no means shitty. On the contrary, a very realistic Frankenstein monster had just appeared out of the shadows. He'd not only made Ray yell, but also made Max and Tyson scream their heads off. Kai stayed silent.

"Holy shit," Ray gasped once Frankenstein's monster had disappeared into the shadows. "That was actually scary!"

"Freakin' A!" Tyson's said.

The excitement was wiped from his face and even in the dim light it was obvious he'd paled considerably.

"Now you believe me?"

Max was close to tears. Both, he and Tyson inched closer to Kai, whose tall, strong figure gave off an air of protection. With Kai close, they'd be safe from everything the haunted house could throw at them. Or so they thought.

The group moved through the curtains and stood in a dark, long, narrow corridor. The floorboards were creaking and scratching noises came from behind the walls.

"Oh no."

It was barely more than a whisper from Max. He'd turned as white as Kai's scarf, in which he'd somehow managed to hide himself. Tyson and Ray stayed silent. As did Kai, but he never was a chatterbox anyways.

They had barely taken ten steps down the corridor when left and right the walls flew open and hooded figures jumped out at them.

"Come here, Blondie!" they whispered and reached for Max.

Max, Tyson and Ray screamed in unison and all three huddled closer to their stoic team captain. They inched forward, all senses on high alert and when they were hit by a splash of water out of nowhere, Max would have jumped into Kai's arms if he hadn't already tangled himself in his team captain's scarf.

Kai silently endured.

Clinging together like that they continued their way and after what seemed an eternity of fog, floor dropping and bloody faces the four of them stepped outside and blinked into the sunlight. They were huddled together so closely that they would have fit into a standard sized phone booth together. Ray was the first to recover. He cleared his throat and stepped away.

"That was... unexpectedly realistic."

"I have cold sweat running down my back," Max piped.

"I might have wet myself," Tyson said. Quite seriously.

Kai said nothing. He wrapped Max out of his scarf and walked away.

"Where's he going?" Max asked.

Tyson shrugged.

"Maybe he wet himself too."

While Max inched away from Tyson, Ray rolled his eyes.

"I highly doubt that. This is Kai, after all. He's probably just getting something to drink or eat."

Although Ray's guess had been close, it hadn't been the entire truth. As soon as Kai had turned a corner and was sure he was out of view, he slumped against the nearest wall. His heart was racing and the back of his shirt stuck to his back - and not because he was hot. The others had interpreted his silence as indifference or bravery, but frankly he'd been too creeped out to even move his facial muscles. Haunted houses had always scared the shit out of him, but he'd much rather eat his scarf than admit it. Which was why he forced himself back onto his feat and went to look for a refreshment stall to have an excuse for his absence.

He bought four cans of tea and the guy handed them to him with a big smile and a "Happy Halloween!"

Kai hnd. Happy Halloween his a**!

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked this! Happy Halloween everyone!


End file.
